Under the Same Moon
by xXxRedGypsyxXx
Summary: Deep in the mountains resides the Harvest Goddess's Forest. A place full of magical beings that interact peacefully with the residences of Echo Village. Rio, wanting to perfect her musical talents, meets a lonely nøkken there. She asks him to teach her while hoping to give some light to his own sound. (RioxNeil, Various Couples) Better explained inside.


**[A/N]:** x.x Another story. This one was inspired by a dress up game on nokken and I thought it was interesting. So, basically, this is a series of stories on different couples interacting. The main one will probably be NeilxRio, but there will be other couples and they will have there space to develop in this story too. So, I guess you can think of it as series of oneshots? However, I'm not sure that the way I want to explain it either. Please enjoy though!

**Nøkken:** In short, a male water sprite that plays a violin. The musical sound lures victims to the water and they drown trying to reach the him. They're not exactly malicious spirits and there are some folklores that speak about their loneliness.

Of course, I have changed some things to match the story for my benefit. :)

* * *

**_Music_**

"No, wrong!"

_Wham!_

"Ow!" Rio howled in pain as the thin piece of wood met her hands. She shook them fiercely to dull the pain, but it didn't ease the burn. She glared at her music teacher, Madám Rose. The old matron paid her no mind as she signaled Rio to pick her instrument back up.

With a sigh, Rio braced the violin against her collar, closing her eyes. She heard Madám Rose's boots thud lightly against the wooden planks. She could feel the woman's presence in front of her. Rio calmed her breathing before opening her eyes and waiting.

"Begin," Her voice struck quick and firm. Rio's hands took control, a calm melodic sound coming from it. A gentle tune that lulled listeners into a fancy of green fields and peaceful frolicking, giving visions of hope and love. That was the easy part, the intro. The music suddenly slowed before quick burst of short sounds came from the strings, a drastic change happening. Rio cursed herself mentally when she missed a note, but she played through it. Madám Rose would be more angry if she stopped.

Rio tried to play through the "attack" portion of the song, the moment when the darkness descends amongst the peace, but the more she played, the worst she got. Each mistake brought on another as she continued to play before she heard those words.

"Stop!" Madám Rose had finally had enough. "Hands." She said immediately after. Rio placed her violin down and presented her palms. Tears brimmed on her eyelids as a sharp sting overcame her nerves. Her hands were fire red now. "That's enough for today. Go home. I can't even look at you right now."

Rio nodded and with her head hanging low, she left the practice room. Her hands still felt raw, but the pain from her hands were nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She had failed again. She had been coming to Madám Rose's for years now and still wasn't as good as she could be.

"I'm sorry mom," She whispered, clasping the locket on her neck. Inside was a picture of her and her mother before her death. Rio always kept it close to her heart since that day. Her mother had been a great violinist and Rio had many childhood memories filled with nothing, but her melodies. It was Rio's dream to be great as her mother one day. It was the only reason that she sought out Madám Rose in the first place. The woman had taught her mother when she was a child so it was to her pleasure that Rio showed up on her doorstep. Madam Rose was surely disappointed now.

"Come on, Rio, cheer up," Felicity handed Rio a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to her. Feeling sad and lonely, Rio could do nothing, but sulk at her best friend's house. "You just need to relax and keep trying."

"I'm trying to, but it's so difficult," Rio complained. The moment Madám Rose's steel grey eyes locked on her, Rio's whole body would tense and every single movement felt heavier than what it was. "I need to get good and I need to get good fast. You have to help me."

Felicity frowned when she heard the desperation in her friend's voice. She thought a person should work hard and be patient. Though, she thought Rio already played the violin very beautifully. She didn't know what this Madám Rose's problem was, but she hated to see the old witch make Rio suffer. Perhaps, if she entertained Rio's thoughts a quickly improving her skills, the young girl would see her own skills and be happy.

Nibbling her lower lip apprehensively, she went to speak. "I don't if this can help, but…"

Rio watched her friend with high expectations. If she had any advice to help her, she was going to be willing to listen.

"I had a customer come in the other day and he was talking about the Harvest Goddess's spring. He said, if you bring her a special offer, she might grant you **_one_** wish, but it has to be her absolute favorite food, strawberries."

"Really!?" Rio was interested to hear that, but Felicity waved her hands to try and dash her expectations.

"Well, I don't know if that's true or not. I mean the guy was on his 5th drink. He could have just been talking crazy."

"I don't care. If it's just a chance, I'll be happy," Rio gathered her things and left her friend's house. "If it works, you'll be the first to know!" She yelled to her. Felicity smiled and waved back with a doubtful look in her eyes. At least Rio was happy for now.

**oOo**

"Okay, please let this work," Rio prayed to herself. She blew a puff of air into her gloved hands and began her trek up the mountain. The moon was full as small flurries of snow danced around her. She had heard that things like this worked better at midnight on full moons. "Why couldn't it be on a day when the sun is out and shining?" She clutched her jacket tighter to herself, shivering out at the cold. She didn't really fear being outside in the dark. This place was generally safe. The animals didn't bother you if you didn't bother them.

She finally made her way to the Harvest Goddess's Pond. Despite the intense weather, the pond remained unfrozen. It shimmered magically in the moonlight. Something this amazing had to be the source of a great power. Rio reached into her pocket and pulled out a strawberry. She held it close to her as she approached the pond. It was her a sacred treasure. It had taken her days to find a strawberry this out of season, but she was willing to trade her life savings for one. Stepping up to the pond, she didn't notice the tree root covered in snow. Her foot caught it and she went tumbling forward, the strawberry flying out of her hands.

"No!" She yelled as she tried to gain her footing. The strawberry flew over the Harvest Goddess's Pond and over the mountain side. Rio ran to the side of it to see it land below in some grass. She swallowed harshly and clinched her hands into fists before stumbling down the side of the mountain. It wasn't very steep, but Rio had to watch her step for loose rocks. She hit the bottom and went combing through the long grass, small bright orbs of light rose from the grass as Rio disturbed the wild life. If she had paid closer attention, she might have even saw the tiny people floating away with these lights, but all that mattered to her was that strawberry.

"There you are my little jewel," Rio shouted excitedly as she picked up the berry and dusted it off. She was just about to make a hasty climb up the mountain when something caught her ears. She heard a sharp sound break through the silent trees.

"A guitar?" She said out loud as she looked through the trees in the direction of the noise. It sounded like an electric guitar. The music was loud and blood pumping. It called to her, pulling her forward. She had never been a huge guitar fan, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from moving closer. It was almost painful to be so far away from it.

Moving closer to the sound, she manage to stop herself by grabbing onto a tree trunk. She poked her head from around it and caught sight of a lake. Just like the Harvest Goddess's Pond, the water remained unfrozen. Even more odd, there was a young man standing, actually standing, on the water of the lake. He was a few yards out into the center, jamming on the guitar. His eyes were closed, but his bright blond hair shown like a beacon. His skin was white and pale in the moonlight. He looked out of place in the scene of nature with his back boots, camouflage pants, and long red coat, but that didn't matter to Rio.

All she wanted to do was jump in that crystal clear water and swim out to him. She just needed to be closer to him. It was the only way to make this growing feeling of longing disappear. She was so close to taking a step from around the tree when someone hands closed over her mouth and pulled her against a firm body. Rio tried to shout and struggle as the person pulled her away. She could barely see the young man in the distance, but the need to swim to him had started to fade away. That's when the person let her go. She turned around quickly to see who her kidnapper was.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw a suspicious redheaded man, dressed in a blue blazer and khaki dress pants, smiling, not so innocently at her. There was a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes. Rio was sure she had seen this man walking around town before.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Allen," He answered her suavely. "I'm sure I've seen you before and I'm certain that you are too far away from home. You need to leave this forest."

"What?"

"You do realize you're in the Goddess's Forest right?" Allen asked, smirking at the adorable look of confusion she had on her face.

"Goddess's Forest?" She questioned. That's when Rio took in her surroundings. The subtle luminescent that filled the area, literally feeding her a magical aura. She was in the Goddess's Forest, just on the other side of the old mine. It didn't frightened her much. Supernatural beings were nothing new for the town of Echo Village. They sometimes would come and do business in town. However, humans hardly ever ventured into "the Others" territory. There was a small chance that you wouldn't come back out. Just like humans, there were good Others and bad Others. Some who weren't afraid to take humans for whatever malicious plans they had in mind. This knowledge caused Rio to watch Allen with sharp eyes. "Okay, maybe I am in her forest, but does that have to do with you?"

"I saved your life and that's how you treat me? You're not very cute at all," Allen frowned and Rio raised an eyebrow.

"Save me? By scaring me to death?"

"No, by stopping you from getting drawn in by the nøkken," He pointed to the blond man in the middle of the lake, still strumming his guitar.

Rio tilted her head in confusion. She had never heard of such a creature. "I don't get it. What's wrong with me getting a closer view?"

"You can't. I've seen it before and not just with humans. Once you reach the water, the music will pull you in and you will drown before you even get close to him. It can't be helped. It's what the nøkken do. They're forever inspired to play music and in doing so, they will always kill their audience."

Rio stole another glance at the nøkken and then, looked at Allen. "Well, what about you?"

"We supernatural creatures can fight it better than you humans. You have such weak hearts. Your desire to go after whatever you want despite the risks outweigh our own in some cases," Allen explained. "I would need to be much closer to die from the sound. Either way, I still rather not get to close. More powerful nøkken can enslave other beings by simply turning up the amp if they want. We Others stay out of his territory and he stays out of ours."

Rio could see what he meant. The area was completely devoid of any other life. She could vaguely remember the little creatures at her entry point. There were none attempting to make a home here. It saddened her deeply. "But…doesn't that get lonely for him?"

"Possibly, he is the last of his kind in this area," Allen shrugged without a care.

"There are no others nearby?"

"I'm sure there are other tribes, but it is a matter of finding them. He might have to search for a while and I hear nøkken don't do so well if they are away from water to long. There might not be a source big enough to contain him if he tries to travel."

"Oh, that's so sad," Rio turned to watch the nøkken again.

"Why do girls always fall for the musicians?" Rio blushed when she heard Allen's snide remark.

"I'm not falling for him. I just thought he might want some company," She tried to defend her interest in the blond, but Allen wasn't buying it.

"Sure you do," He smirked. "But, really you should get out of here before something less friendly comes along. Unless, you're willing to keep me company tonight."

"Tch, I think you're the only creature I need to stay away from," Rio huffed and walked back towards the mountain, a bit relieved Allen didn't follow her. She was going to go and make her wish; even though, she couldn't stop thinking about the lonely creature down below. She stood at the Harvest Goddess's Pond, strawberry in hand. The pond glowed brightly in her direction as she tossed the fruit in. The wish for great talents was brimming on her lips, but instead, something else came out.

"I wish that nøkken didn't have to be lonely anymore," She whispered into the darkness. The pool of water shimmered and glowed brighter before shifting back to its previous shades. Rio sighed and made her way back down the mountain, hoping her wish wasn't in vain.

**oOo**

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Madám Rose's voice echoed throughout the studio. She didn't even bother smacking Rio's hands this time. "How is it that you have gotten worse in these past few days?"

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Madám Rose," Rio bowed deeply to her teacher, but the old woman wasn't hearing it. She looked so angry that Rio was afraid she might have a heart attack. She immediately left the woman's sight before she stirred up her wrath more. Ever since that night in the forest, Rio couldn't focus on anything, but that nøkken. She wanted to know if her wish came true, but she was too afraid to venture back into the forest. She didn't want bring any trouble to the peaceful lands.

"But, maybe if I just go see, I'll be able to focus again," She murmured to herself as she clutched her violin case in her hands. She traveled up the mountains, taking the long way around. She could venture through the mines, but she wouldn't know her way there from that location. She decided it would be best if she just traveled back down the side.

Once she reached the bottom, she looked around again to make sure it was safe. She apologized to the little sprites living in the long grass as she treaded carefully through their turf. Just like last time, the nøkken was playing his guitar, but this time it wasn't as shock-filling as the first time. The first time it had a rebellious excitement to it. Now, it was somber and lonely. It tugged at Rio's heart strings, pulling her closer.

She poked her head from around a tree trunk, the banks of the lake just up ahead. The blonde nøkken was sitting on some type of raft, feet hanging in the water. His guitar was resting on his lap as he strummed it lightly. He was still sad and Rio frowned, her wish had not come true.

The music stopped and the young nøkken looked to the sky and sighed as if he was looking for some brilliant answer. Figuring, his thrall wouldn't work if he wasn't playing, Rio took a step forward with her violin in hand. She stood just before the tree and positioned herself just before pulling the bow against the strings. She attempted to play the song the nøkken had played. She couldn't remember all the notes exactly which lead her to playing her own version instead. She could feel the nøkken watching her.

Rio played through his verse before adding a more upbeat sound. She wanted to give a light to his darkness. Just then, she heard the guitar playing again. It didn't sound like an electrical guitar anymore. Rio stole a glance at the nøkken to see that his instrument had turned into a more classical guitar, falling in place with her violin.

The nøkken took a step on the water, moving closer. With each step he took, Rio matched his. She could feel something pull her closer as she progressed. She wasn't sure if it was his magic or her own desire to be closer to the music. The beautiful sound they were making together sounded like something she could have never imagined in her wildest dreams. If this man pulled her into the water, she would be able to sink into its depths without one ounce of regret.

Rio could feel the freezing water soaking her shoes as she took a step into the lake. That's when the music stopped. Rio looked up and saw that she was standing face to face with the nøkken. His sharp red eyes burrowing into her own, sending shivers down her spines. They weren't judging her like Madám Rose's. They were searching for something, reading her. She could feel heat flaring up to her cheeks as she took a step back out of the shallow water.

"Sorry," She spoke, unsure of why she was apologizing. "Um, I'm Rio." She offered her own name first, but the nøkken didn't seem interested in that. He was still watching her and it was making Rio very uncomfortable. "So, um, I see that you can play the guitar very well." She coughed nervously, trying to find something to talk about.

"I can play any instrument I choose," The young man finally decided to speak, looking away from her. Rio couldn't really read what he was thinking or feeling. Maybe he just wasn't use to speaking with someone after so long.

"So, that means you can play the violin too?" She asked him. The nøkken nodded and held out his hands for Rio's violin. With great apprehension, she waded into the water once more to hand it to him, quickly walking back out. He placed the violin to his collar and begin to play a quick and pulsating song. Rio loved it instantly. The way his hands moved was brilliant and the song captivating. It felt like it was building to something of amazing speed when the nøkken suddenly stopped, fear gracing his features as he looked at Rio, who still remained on the banks of the lake. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"You…you didn't follow after me," He murmured in shock. He had never played a song and not sent someone to their doom, whether they were human or magical being. He had saw Rio approached him before and thought it was for the same reason, but obviously that was not why she ventured closer. He had only briefly forgotten his thrall when he took her violin. It had been so long since he was in contact with someone that the sheer thought of her leaving was frightening for him. He wanted to play a song, even if it only kept her a moment longer because he knew, with his own social graces, he wouldn't have much to say to her.

Judging by the emotions flashing across his features, Rio understood what was bothering him. She shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

"It's never that simple," Neil took a step forward. He walked up to her and shoved the violin back into her hands. "You need to leave."

"Huh?" Rio looked on in surprise as Neil began his retreat back to the center of the lake. "Wait a minute!" She shouted after him, knowing there was no way she could follow him into the cold water and make it out alive, her wet toes were already starting to become frost bitten, but she couldn't leave yet. She might never have another chance to speak with him. "Can you teach me to play like you?"

Rio didn't get an answer. She could only watch as he made it to the middle of the lake and disappeared before her eyes. "Please…?" She whispered quietly. She stood in her place until she couldn't take the cold anymore.

**oOo**

"I'm surprise you're back. I think you would have found this hopeless by now," Madám Rose scoffed as she saw Rio take her place in the center of the room.

"No, I'm still going to play," Rio told her firmly. She wasn't going to quit that easily, even if Madám Rose broke all her fingers with that wooden rod.

"Hmph," Madám Rose pursed her lips. She watched Rio bring the violin up. "Begin." She spoke without any mirth. Rio played. In her mind, she had pictured the nøkken again, trying to visualize his moments and make them her own. She had only gotten half way into her intro when Madám Rose's voice cut through.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

Rio dropped her bow away from her chin. "What do you mean?"

"It's not how you normally play. It's sloppier than ever," The old woman commented.

"But, but…?" Rio started to say.

"But, nothing. Move your hands back and start over. I don't have time to wait for you to try and perfect some new style. You can't even get the first one right," Madám Rose tapped her stick and Rio got ready again. It was safe to say that her whole practice was no good once again. After practice, Rio once again, traveled down to the forest and once again, the nøkken was in the middle of the lake, playing his magic tune.

It wasn't a guitar this time however. He had moved on to a new instrument, a violin, but he was playing the same somber song from before. Rio frowned again before pulling out her violin to join him. She was still sure that she could no longer feel the effects of the thrall so she played with a renewed vigor. She was desperate to show the nøkken that she wasn't going anywhere until he came over here and helped her improve her skills, but he only ignored her. Rio left when the snow picked up, but she came back the next day to play with him.

"How long are you going to do this?" The nøkken sighed as he came closer to her. He still didn't leave the water.

"I want you to teach me how to play," Rio spoke with firm ambitions, but it disappeared. She looked down at the ground, the corner of her lips feeling like weight as she frowned. "Plus…you play such beautiful music, but in a way…all of it is so sad and lonely. I…I would like to change that if I can."

The nøkken didn't say anything. Rio shyly glanced up to see him wipe the look of disbelief from his face, a small tint of red flaring to his cheeks and he looked away for a moment.

"I don't know what you mean," He lied to her, but Rio could tell he was embarrassed. She decided not to push him anymore on the subject.

"Can you please teach me?" She bowed in respect. She wanted him to know that she really honored his opinion. The nøkken still looked nervous about having her around, his whole posture was tense, but he relented.

"Fine," He told her and took a surprised step back when Rio leaped from the bank of the lake to grab him in a hug. Luckily for her, he had sprung his magic up in time to keep her from sinking into the cold water. Blushing deeply, he kept a hand on her as he pushed her away. "If you want me to teach you, don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, I was just so happy," Rio grinned at him. "Thank you so much…uh…um…?"

"Neil," The nøkken answered curtly.

"Neil," Rio said the words slowly as if she was savoring a new flavor. "Neil, thank you for being my teacher. I promise I will work hard."

"You better. You're better than most humans, but you're still very sloppy," Neil scowled slightly. "I won't go easy on you."

"O-okay," Rio sighed and here she thought this was going to be easier than Madám Rose.


End file.
